


For Every Lie I Screamed

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [55]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: "Merry Christmas Little Shits 2018 - Day 8"Keith doesn't have something to keep him warm. Lance has a solution.





	For Every Lie I Screamed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "MY MOM KNITTED YOU A SWEATER."

        For the last couple of years, Lance had held the _biggest_ crush on Keith.

        And was very, very much determined to hide it. That didn’t, however, stop Lance form _noticing_ Keith. Or Keith’s lack of self preservation.

        He’d go around, only in his school robes, even when he went to his regular place with the threastles in the Forbidden Forest. During a heavy snow storm. And ended up sick.

        During a visit to Keith while in the hospital wing during late November, Lance learned that the reason he went without heavy clothing was mostly because he didn’t really… _have_ any. He’d outgrown his last coat from the orphanage two years prior and didn’t bother to bother anyone about getting another. The jacket he’d had from his father, his last memorial, was stolen by one of the brats at the orphanage.

        So he was fresh out of heavy, warm winter clothes.

        Which pissed Lance off because- _seriously_? Even if Keith was too stubborn to tell anyone he needed new clothes, one of the adults should have noticed and _done_ something.

        So Lance got together with the rest of their ragtag group of friends and conspired on how to obtain them.

        “Dude only needs one coat,” Hunk said. “Guys aren’t so complicated they need more than one coat.”

        “Girls aren’t either,” Pidge said, pushing up her glasses.

        “Okay, but what about sweaters or jackets?” Allura asked, gently kicking her feet in the snow. “Wouldn’t it be best to have more?”

        “Not all of us are as rich as you, princess,” Pidge deadpanned.

        “Mom taught me how to knit back when I was a kid, I could probably cover at least one sweater before Christmas that way,” Lance said idly. The others looked at him.

        Pidge snorted into her gloved hand. “You. Are going to _knit_ Keith - _Keith_ \- a _sweater_?” she questioned, still laughing.

        Lance gave her, and the rest of the group, a confused look. “What?” he asked. “What’s… wrong with that?”

        “Nothing, man,” Hunk said with a grin, clapping his shoulder. He turned to Allura. “He should probably just have a couple of each to start off with. Who knows what he likes.”

        “So I’ll get the coat, Pidge and Hunk can get one of the sweaters and the jackets, and Lance can handle the other?” Allura offered, and everyone nodded in agreement.

        “I think we’ll just deal with jackets,” Pidge claimed, brushing snow out of her hair as she stood. “Keith doesn’t look like a ‘sweater’ type guy.”

        They parted ways, and Lance immediately wrote home about his quest, and an ask about being sent all the needed supplies. The next morning, he retrieved them and he began working on the sweater.

        Every spare moment Lance had, he was working on the sweater. He took it apart once because he’d messed up _one_ movement and it messed up the _entire_ sweater, but it was all the way at the beginning. But then he took it apart again because he decided he didn’t really like the design.

        The day before Christmas Eve, Lance finished the final portion. He let out a heavy sigh as he fell back in the chair by the common room fire. Then he rushed to wrap it before he could decide once more that he didn’t like it.

        Christmas came far too sudden and Lance meet the other in the Great Hall for breakfast. They all had wrapped gifts for each other surrounding them, and Lance slid the one for Keith across the table.

        Once breakfast was done, they all dug into their presents. A squeal of excitement came from Pidge as she opened some inventive whatzit from Hunk, and Allura looked adoringly at a gift the graduated Shiro had sent her.

        Lance looked up from the gift he was opening slowly as Keith unwrapped the sweater.

        “Did you… make this?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

        Lance forced the heat in his cheeks to go down as he scoffed and stared intently at his gift. “No!” he exclaimed. “My mom knitted the sweater when I told you didn’t have one!”

        Pidge and Hunk gave each other looks, then gave a collective one to Lance before shaking their heads.

        Keith pulled the sweater on over his clothes and immediately melted into the warmth. “Well, tell your _mom_ thanks, then,” he said, laying down on the table with his arms curled up under his head. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

        Allura leaned over to Lotor with a cheeky grin. “You owe me ten galleons,” she teased playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> On the eighth day of Christmas, Nightshade gave to me - Hogwarts shenanigans  
> [a knitted jumper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094317)  
> [a falling Kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088707)  
> [tease instead of smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082614)  
> [a Christmas parent trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074133)  
> [a rare pair of three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061836)  
> [McClain family fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012412)  
> [And Bakudeku with a lot of cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011824)


End file.
